


Remember the Important Things

by calie15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver remembers Felicity's allergy to nuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the Important Things

Felicity came to a stop at the table and reached for her chair. Oliver stood swiftly, laying his napkin on the table and reaching for her chair to pull it out. Felicity faltered for just a moment, then she smiled and took her seat, allowing him to push her in. She said her hellos to the other members of the table and then turned to Oliver, trying to forget about him pulling her chair out for her just then. It wasn’t uncommon for him to be a gentlemen, but lately things seemed different, almost as if he was going out of his way. She brushed it off, again.

"Everything okay?" He said lowly as he leaned in.

Felicity nodded. “Nothing yet,” she said discreetly, referring to a scan she was currently running. A waiter suddenly appeared at her side and she smiled in relief. She was starved. Once the plates were laid out she reached for her fork and dug into the salad. As she lifted it to her mouth Oliver’s hand whipped out and snatched her wrist roughly. The speed wasn’t that of Oliver Queen. It was the Arrow. She turned and stared at him, shocked and ready to reprimand him. Her wrist protested under his grip. “Oliver!” He reached forward and grabbed her fork and slowly took it from her hand. “Wha-.”

"Peanuts," he said calmly and lowered the fork.

Felicity watched in shock as he slid the plate away from her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes flickering over her in concern.

"Yea," she whispered and shook her head. He pushed his chair back and stood, excusing him from the table. "Where are you going?"

"You told them didn’t you?"

She had. She’d filled out the menu card and clearly indicated she had a peanut allergy. Felicity nodded in confirmation.

"I’ll be right back," he responded and turned

Felicity snatched his arm this time, ignorant to the people staring at them. “Oliver, it’s okay.” She tugged on his arm to bring him lower. “You’re the CEO,” she whispered, “you shouldn’t be going to fuss at the kitchen staff. That’s my job.”

"I’m going to do more then fuss, and keeping you safe is my job."

He pulled from her then and she stared after him. Warmth blossomed in her chest at his concern for her and his words, but again she brushed it off, determined not to make anything of it.


End file.
